The present invention is directed generally to connector assemblies, and more particularly to a connector assembly which provides uninterrupted electrical shielding and mechanical protection for associated electrical circuits in both its mated and unmated conditions.
This is a division of my prior application Ser. No. 743,302, filed Nov. 19, 1976, which has been abandoned in favor of my copending continuation application Ser. No. 879,339, filed Feb. 21, 1978, entitled EMI PROTECTED CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY and assigned to the assignee of the present application.
In certain critical connector applications, such as where low level interference-prone circuits must be interconnected in the presence of a strong radio frequency (RF) field, or in a hostile dust or moisture environment, it is necessary to provide an electrical connector assembly which provides uninterrupted shielding of its contacts against electromagnetic radiation interference (EMI) and contaminants in the environment. Connector assemblies heretofore utilized for this purpose utilized separate protective caps which had to be individually removed prior to mating the connectors, making the connector assemblies more difficult to mate and exposing the contacts of the connectors, and hence associated electrical circuits, to EMI and contamination during the period between removal of the caps and mating of the connectors.
The present invention provides a connector assembly wherein the electrical contacts of the assembly are continuously and automatically shielded in both unmated and mated conditions, and during the transition between these conditions, to achieve uninterrupted protection for associated electrical circuits.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved connector assembly for interconnecting critical electrical circuits in an adverse environment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved connector assembly which provides continuous protection to associated electrical circuits against EMI and environmental contamination in both its unmated and mated conditions, and during the transition therebetween.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved connector assembly which can be more easily mated while continuously maintaining EMI and environmental protection to associated electrical circuits.